The Fraternization Rule
by SkyDelano
Summary: The life of a WWE diva is difficult. They have to maintain an aura of confidence and ship themselves as being the perfect, always single woman. Kelly Kelly has never had to hide feelings because she hasn't had them. . . for anyone. Until she got to know Seth Rollins.
1. Daily Routine

...

Chapter 1

...Daily Routine...

When I wake up, the other side of the bed is cold. My fingers stretch out, seeking the warmth of another but finding only the silky canvas cover of the mattress. I sit straight up in the bed and take a deep meaningful breath of air.

I have to be at the airport at 2 , to take a jet for RAW's next show. "Jesus, Kellz watch your feet" A voice calls from the floor beside me. The fright and sudden shock of the sound causes me to fall straight back onto the bed in a fit of laughter. "I see you didn't make it to the bed last night Nikki" I tell the drowsy Bella Twin. "You should see where Brie shacked up last night" Nikki tells me as she wipes the sleep clear from her eyes. We both get up and walk around the swanky, alleged 5 star hotel room searching for the lost Bella. Nikki looks over at me and starts to giggle as she calls for Brie under pillows and out into the city from the balcony. I return her a toothless smile and snort at her sarcasm. Eventually, after a short unenthusiastic search, Nikki and I find Brie in the bathroom, in the bath tub. We just look at each other and through our heads back in laughter. "BRIE, BRIE, wake up" Nikki shouts in her direction. Brie wakes up slowly. "How the hell did I end up here" Brie asks as she scratches her head. I leave the room as the two start to bicker and argue about how late were gona be.

By 12:30 were all dressed for the flight and packed for another trip. We huddle out of the room dragging the bags along the floor behind us. Nikki shuts the door and slices the card through the lock. "What a night haww, Kelly" Brie asks clucking my free arm in hers. "Is this your way of asking me how did you end up in the bath or . . . . even in my room" "Yeahhhh I don't remember a thing" Brie and I start laughing before Nikki eventually catches up with us. "What are you girls talking about" She asks. "Brie was just wondering how she ended up in the bath tub" Nikki throws her head back in awe at her sister. "Wait. . . . are you talking about before or after you fell off the bar" Nikki states, looking at me but directing the statement at her sister.

There's nothing like a night out with the Bella's, but "Brie Mode" can be the make or break of the night. Last night, it just happened to make the night very memorable, well . . . . .maybe not for Brie.

As we reach the elevators were grateful to know that were not the only ones running late. John Cena and Daniel Brian were just waiting outside the elevator doors. Brie and Nikki drop their bags and run towards their boyfriends, "Oh sure just drop me like that,. . . . . . . . ya'll don't have to be so freakin rude" I joke, but my sense of humour goes unnoticed as I watch the two couples kiss passionately. "Its like you haven't seen each other in years," I say dragging my luggage passed them still going unnoticed. "Id say get a room, but we don't have the time to". This snaps them out of their love trance, but not before a universal "I love you".

"How was your night ladies" John asks us, "It was great. . . .I wish we could remember it though" I say nudging Brie's arm jokingly. Brie shoots me a nasty glare before we all laugh it out. I always feel, when I leave a hotel, that I'm forgetting something. Today is no different, as I run through my check list in my head, - luggage - check - handbag - check - passport-. . . . . "Okay, I forgot my passport, I think I left it in the room" I say allowed. Nikki throws her eyes up and gives me the room key. "I wont be too long, don't go without me" I say running back to the hotel room.

I have officially mastered the art of running in heels, so getting back to the hotel room proved to be a trivial task. The key card opens the lock and the door opens I rush into the room looking around the it frantically. The passport is no where to be seen, I relax myself and drag a loose strand of blonde hair behind my ear. Then I see it ! just lying there under an empty bottle of Jack Daniels, my passport. I use the toe of my 6 inch pump to send the long bygone bottle across the room floor. As soon as I have it in my grasp I depart once again, slightly feeling sorry for the person who has to clean the room.

As I walk back, I check to see that my passport is in order, to my relief. . . .it is. But the sound of the elevator doors closing reminds me of the fact that I am very late and the Bella's are waiting for me. "Wait, hold the elevator" I shout as a hand stops the door from the inside.

I enter the lift and instantly regret getting in. Standing there was a man wearing a beanie and a lose hoodie with a duffel bag slung around his shoulder. "Oh no the dreaded Kelly Kelly" he says. "Oh great, of all the superstars I could have shared an elevator ride with, I got Seth Rollins" I get into the elevator and flick my blonde hair over my shoulder, I look at him as he presses the ground floor button on the elevator. Seth looks me up and down before sticking his tongue out at me. I flinch at him and return the gesture before checking the time on my iPhone. 12:55. We don't talk the whole way down to the ground floor but we do exchange some looks to express our intense dislike for one another.

I have made up my mind on Seth ever since he, Roman and Dean "accidentally" spilled their drinks all over me last night. . . . . . Roman and Dean apologized but Seth didn't, he said it was all my fault. So I splashed him with my drink and ran away to nurse the stain on my dress.

The sound of the doors opening is music to my ears. Seth steps out first not even pulling his eyes away from his phone. I follow but our paths diverge at the car park. "Kelly over here" Nikki shouts as she loads the car with the luggage. I run over holding my hair back as an unforgiving wind blows across my face.

Brie is in the back of the land rover sprawled across the seats, asleep. I open the passenger side of the car and wait for Nikki to finnish with her luggage. Nikki enters the car and claps her hands, "Finally, we can go".

Next stop Monday Night Raw. . . . . . . .


	2. Becoming Raw

...

Chapter 2

...Becoming Raw...

I hate the plane , . . . . no matter how hard I try, I can never sleep. The same can't be said for poor Brie, who's sleeping like there's no tomorrow, in the seat beside me. At least its quiet. . . and the view can't get any better I guess.

With every passing second I try to drift off, but sleep just seems too far away. Even my hair just doesn't want to cooperate, I think its trying to make my day worse by just getting in the freakin way. So I wrap it up in a tight bun on the top of my head, and lay back into the seat. After a few minutes of resting, I start to feel it, I feel like I'm sleeping. When a sudden noise wakes me. A sneeze, a very abrupt and sudden sneeze coming from behind me. I know I have a match later and wrestling a match while semi-intoxicated and tired is not an option. What a nightmare.

I look around the plane only to see people sleeping and wish I could just do the same. I feel defeated as I look out upon the vast blanket of clouds. When something catches my eye. In the reflection of the window I can see the person sitting behind me. My nightmare is getting worse. It's Seth,. . . at least he's sleeping. I look out the window for a few seconds but I can't seem to tear my eyes off him, he's so still. I've never seen him so quiet. As I stare at him, I can't understand why he's so mean to me. I mean, I'm a nice person and very few people have problems with me, . . . I just don't get _him_.

Suddenly his handsome features contort around his nose and he sneezes again. I throw my head back into my chair as I squeeze my eyes closed and cover my mouth as I try to stifle a laugh. The image of his head vaulting forward, his hair being thrown over his face in a mixture of blonde and black, he looks around, plays it off and falls back to sleep. I can't help it, it's just too funny. When I pull my hand away, a smile still remains and I turn my head to the window once more. "Can I help you" Seth's voice snaps at me, pulling the smile from my face. "You could try be a little more quiet" "I'm not making any noise, Kelly" "I'm not going to argue with you, as much as you would like to" I say as I turn to him. "That's too bad, I love arguing with you but I'm tired so not right now. . okay" . . . . . With that, Seth places his hand under his beard and shuts his eyes. I then turn to Roman, who's sitting beside him. Roman shields his mouth from Seth jokingly and whispers to me "He's just tired . . . . .like a baby". Seth who isn't asleep, jolts Roman in the arm and gives him a nasty glare. I can't help but smile at the way he's acting, I flop down into my seat and reach my hand out to close the window shade. Just then, the pilot begins to announce our decent into L.A.

As soon as the plane lands we all split up once again. I go straight to a nearby coffee house for "a little pick me up" and then straight to the arena to get ready for my match. The atmosphere of the arena is so electric, I can just feel the excitement of the WWE universe. This is the reason why I love my job so much, their reactions and excitement put a smile on my face every week.

I suit up in my turquoise ring gear and begin my walk to the stage. Back-stage there's some seats and a cute little salad buffet where I meet up everyone. Tonight, I will face the entire divas locker room to determine the #1 contender for the divas championship. "Hello, Kelly Kelly, you ready" Aksana greets me. "Yeah, good luck okay" I wish her as we high-five. "I'm wishing no luck for anyone tonight girls, the claws are out" Nikki says as she laces her boots. I giggle to myself and start my warm up, stretching my arms as I jump from toe to toe. One by one the divas leave backstage as their entrance music kicks off.

_"Holla Holla Holla"_

My entrance music rings out through the arena as I make my way down the ramp, up the steel steeps and into the ring, mounting the turnbuckle as I greet the WWE universe with my signature smile and wink.

Then the bell rings and pandemonium breaks loose. Divas flying closelines, tugging on hair and before I can even blink Natalya is on top of me pounding my face into the mat. I stand up groggy but have enough energy to counter, ducking under Natties arm and drop kicking her into the corner. I raise my hand up, getting the crowd behind me as I stink face her. Now I look out on a ring full of fighting divas. Rosa is being strangled by the "newcomer" fiery red head Eva-Marie, Layla, Nikki and Brie are all trying to get Tamina Snuka over the top rope and Aksana is just recovering from getting AJ Lee out. Before my brain thinks my body acts, launching at Aksana with a series of forearms to her head and then a gut kick her that causes her to fall through the bottom rope. I look over my shoulder as Nattie sends a huge fist, knocking me straight on the chin. She picks me up for a spinning sidewalkslam but I use her momentum to my advantage and hurricanrana her over the top rope. The croud is fully on my side as I turn to face my remaining opponent, Tamina Snuka. Who is after taking out four divas in the space of me taking out one. Our face-off triggers an up-roar as she scoop slams me into the mat. At this point I'm helpless as Tamina mercilessly sends a rain of fists down on me. Through slanted eyes I notice Tamina going up to the top rope, while she's in mid-air I crawl to the ropes. Sitting. . . gasping for air while Tamina crashes to the mat. I don't stand up but scoot over to her body and roll her under the ropes with small effective kicks.

_"Holla Holla Holla"_

I use the ropes to stand as the referee approaches me and raises my hand. I walk over and mount the turnbuckle once again and blow kisses all around the area. This is it,. . . . next I'll be back on top of the Divas Division as Divas Champion. My celebration comes to a shocking end. . . . .

_"Time To Play The Game"_

The crowd is as shocked and terrified as I am. - Why is he coming out here - - He looks happy though - ? Maybe he's here to congratulate me on my victory. Triple H slides through the middle rope and walks towards me clapping his hands and raises mine in victory. I turn to him and mouth the words _thank you_. He replies by giving me a reasureing wink. Just as I go to leave the ring he grabs my wrist and suddenly his whole demeanor changes before my eyes. His thoughtful expression drops and he looks down at me threateningly. . . . . .I feel Raw.


	3. Exposure

...

Chapter 3

...Exposure...

Triple H brushes me aside and motions the ring announcer to hand him the mic. "Do you know why I'm here, Kelly" He ask's me in his low raspy voice. I don't know why he's here but every muscle in my body is telling me to get out of the ring. "No" I say, loud enough for everyone to hear. Even the commentators have resorted to low sympathetic tone's, they fear for me. "Do you know what's going on outside of the Divas Division Kelly?" I shake my head, "I run all this Kelly, I own you, If I wanted I could fire you. . . .remember that". Triple H then turns to the WWE crowd. I cross my arms and take a few step's back. "You're all aware of Evolution's prominent return to the WWE" he pauses for reaction as I make my way to the rope's. "Some of you out there, . .in the crowd or in the locker room or wherever the hell the Shield are right now, are not taking this as serious as you should be". He receives a mixture of boos and cheers as I begin to slowly slide under the middle rope. Just as I turn around Randy Orton and Batista are waiting by the guard rails and point me back into the ring. I don't know what's coming but they seem to know. I shake my head looking in there direction, pleeding for them to let me go. "Kelly" Triple H shouts into the mic causing me to jump. "Do you know who the heart of the WWE is?. . . .It's you, they all love you, don't you!" he says looking at the croud, who appear to be too nervous to chant, apart from a few distant cheers and shouts. "If something were to happen to you, it would make one hell of a statement".I begin to feel a pain in my throat, the sharp pain you get before you cry and my face is showing it. My breathing loses its steady pace as Triple H smashes the mic off the outside mat and walks towards me. He raises his foot and kicks me straight in the gut, my cry echoing throughout the arena as he grabs me and plants my face into the floor with a pedigree.

_Sierra Hotel Indio Echo Lima Delta SHIELD_

I feel as if my ears have exploded with the sound of huge cheer's. My last sight is watching Evolution being manhandled by the shield through a weave of tangled blonde hair. Then the arena fades into total blackness.

The sound of shouting wakes me up, I should be in the doctors report room but I'm in a locker room lying on a black leather couch. I slowly sit up and un-curtain the hair from my eyes as I raise my palm to my forehead, remembering that awful pedigree. But as I do that, I catch a scent, with my wrists being the stronger source of it. It reminds me of an elevator. Suddenly the handle of the door begins to open slowly and like a child would, I quickly lay down and pretend to be asleep. Through slanted eyes I notice Seth Rollins, pulling over a steel chair to sit in front of me. He flops down on the chair as if he has done it a thousand times and looks down, now I know how he felt. He tilts his head and smiles, it melts me, then with his thumb and index finger, he fixes my hair from my face. I can feel his fingers trail across my forehead and his warm breath on my face but nothing can distract me for noticing that he's not wearing his ring gear, When he looks down at the floor I open my eyes. I wish I never gave myself the pleasure of seeing the fresh steam rise off his shoulders. Seth looks back down and me and I close my eyes "Now whose staring" I say shamelessly. "Hahah, how do you feel" Seth says as he grabs a t-shirt from the ground. "I'm okay, I just don't know what happened" I say as I sit up to look at him face to face. "I was looking at the bruise on your head, by the way" "We both know there's no bruise on my head, you were staring at me" I don't know why but as I say this, a smile creeps on my face. "Can a man not stare at a beautiful woman?" He asks, as my cheeks go bright pink. "You think I'm beautiful, what happened to not liking me" "Well I still don't like you, but that wont stop me from stating the obvious". Seth sits up and pulls the chair away. I watch him walk over to his bag and take out a pair of boxer shorts, he then motions me to look away and I do, but every fiber in my body is eager to get a glimpse. By the time I decide to chance my luck, he's already got pants on. I stand up. "You know Seth, when a guy treats a girl like crap it means he like's her" "Who told you that" "Who hasn't to _you_ that" I retort, "Well it's bullshit and me and _you_ are living proof of that right". He's about a two feet away from me with his hoodie in his right hand and his duffel bag over his shoulder. "Right" I say, With that said he pats me on the shoulder and leaves the room. . .why do I feel so disappointed.

Walking down the hallway I receive a mixture of looks, the "_are you okay _look" given by most of the Superstars and Divas, the "_you should have been smarter" _look by some others, and the "_what happened in there" _ look given by my close friends.

"So you don't remember a freakin thing" Nikki questions she hooks up her bra strap. "No, not after my face hit the floor". Nikki giggles and punches my arm. "Owww what?" . "When you got knocked out, The Shield came in and bet the crap out off Evolution, then Seth carried you out" "So what" "They wanted to take you to the medic on a stretcher but he had you gone before they could" Nikki's trying not to laugh. "It's not that funny" I say as I pull a tight-t over my head and fix it to my waist. "He likes you Kell" Brie says as she fixes her wedding ring on her finger. "Actually, he made it very clear that he doesn't . . . .like me that way" I tell them before fixing my hand-bag on my shoulder. "She's disappointed" Nikki says to Brie. They both smile at me. "I woke up in the Shields locker room, and he was there, fresh out of the shower. "How big was he" Nikki asks nudging her sister. "That's gross,. . . .I couldn't see, he had a towel around his waist." I tell the twins as they through their heads back in hysterical laughter. "_Kelly's thurstayyy"._ "Oh My God, shut up and lets go".The twins hook my arms in there's and we leave the Staple center.

"We should go out for a few drinks tonight" Brie says as she places her luggage in the car. "Ummm sounds good, where will we go" I ask, "We can go back to your place first, get ready there and just then. . . wing it, as usual". When Nikki make's the plans, they seldom go smoothly but there always fun. "Maybe we can hook Kell up with someone tonight" Brie says as she nudges Nikki. "We'll see".

Authors Note: To all of you enjoying my story, I would like to thank you for your acknowledgement and reviews, you all must understand that they don't go unnoticed. I love hearing from you and reading about what you think so keep it coming. Oh and also, the other night I was reading my story on my phone and noticed a whole lot of mistakes. It was kinda awkward but if you didn't understand some bits you should re-read. Its all fixed. Thank you again. xxx


	4. Falling

...

Chapter 4

...Falling...

"How's your head Kelly" Brie ask's as she steady's her mascara on her eye. "I'm physically fine, but I feel messed up in the head, if you know what I mean". Nikki and Brie seem too caught up in putting on make-up and reply with a harmony of "awwhaw". "Well I'm ready to party, so I'll wait downstairs" I tell them through my frustration. I playfully hop down the stairs, into the kitchen and over to the cooler. "Sorry girls but I'm starting without you" I shout as I pour a shot of tequila. As I drink, thoughts of what happened at RAW get to me. Strangely enough, I've gotten over the fact that I got pedigreed but my situation with Seth bugs the crap out of me. Tonight, a night out with the Bella's, it's exactly what I _need._ A smile plasters across my face as I think about what kind of trouble we'll get into tonight.

I hear Brie's phone rattle off the marble counter top, "BRIEEE. ..YOUR PHONE". . . . I yell, but receive no answer. Then the text symphony plays. I scurry over as I pat down the sides of black jeans and pick up the phone -_Hi bri its daniel, john and i want you and nikki to come out tonight. we know you had plans with kelly but im sure she wont mind xxxxxx _-. "Great" I walk back over to the couch when my own phone starts to beep. Nikki sits down in the lounge chair in front of me while Brie checks the message on her phone. "Nikki, . . . John and Danni want to go out with us tonight." Nikki frowns at me. "It's okay, you two just go and have some fun with your men, I think I have plans anyway" I say staring at my phone. "Ohhh, you do, with who" Brie questions. "Seth". "Seth?" "The last night you went out with him, he spilled drinks all over you!" "I know, but he's redeemed himself and Roman, Dean, Kaitlyn and AJ are coming too" Suddenly I feel as if I'm in high school again, trying to fit into the right clique, not knowing what I'm getting myself into. Kaitlin and AJ seem like nice girls, I've never really met them before but there respectable Divas. "Okay Kellz, if your okay with it" Brie says rubbing my shoulders. "Yeah" "If things get bad just call" Nikki reassures me. "I think I'll be okay" I say, putting the Bella's at ease. The Bella's and I say our goodbyes and then I'm plunged into silence as the front door shuts. Like anyone would do if they were me, I sit down on the couch and think it over before I make my mind up. I slide my phone out of my pocket and hold it tightly to my abdomen as I contemplate my options. It takes 15 minutes for me to decide, I will go. -_where are you guys drinking 2nite _- I don't have to wait long before I get a reply from Seth. He gives me the name of some lounge bar with the promise of good music and great drinks. -_sounds good c u soon _-.

An elevator connects me to the 12th floor of one of L.A.s finest high-rise lounge bars. When the doors open, I'm greeted by pink and blue lights and the the faint sound of Breathe Carolina playing through the speakers. It's a quiet, laid-back bar, unlike the kind I would have gone to with the Bella's. But I like it. It doesn't take long before I spot the group in one of the booth's. "Well Kelly Kelly, better late than never" Seth jokes as I let out a nervous laugh and take a seat. "Are Katlin and AJ not coming" I ask as I notice that it's just the 4 of us. "They went to the ladies room to "freshen up" " Roman says as he downs a drink. "I hope we didn't interrupt any plans you had for tonight" Dean says putting out his hand for me to shake. "Nope, I was going to have a quiet night in with a romantic movie, until Seth invited me" I tell them before I stand up and walk to the bar. By the time I get back with a cosmopolitan martini, Kaitlyn and AJ have returned. As I sit down, I can't help but notice how close Kaitlin is to Seth, it's aggravating me. "Hay Kelly, how you feelin" Kaitlin greets me "I'll be better after a few of these" I joke trying to break the ice between me and the girls. "Oh My God Kelly, I saw what happened to you earlier, my heart goes out to you" AJ says through a sly grin."I'm okay, It could have gotten a lot worse if these guy's hadn't helped me out. " I say gratefully before noticing Kaitlyn interlace her fingers with Seth's. I clear my throat causing him to look over at me. "You know it just occurred to me that were all former Divas Champions" Kaitlin says before taking a sip from her glass. "Well, hopefully I'm going to be Divas Champ again next Sunday." I say stirring the drink mixture with my straw. "Oh yeah, you won that match" AJ retorts. "I did !,". . . . "TO KELLY" Seth says breaking the clutch between Kaitlin, "You know if you win that title, your paying for the night out" Seth says smiling at me. The table laughs before we all down our drinks .But I can't stop thinking about the locker room, he says he has no feelings for me, yet he would rather care for me than have a doctor do the same, Seth Rollins is by far _the_ most complicated guy I've ever met. The rest of the night goes pretty much like it started, quiet and laid-back with tons of laughs. The time comes when AJ has to leave along with Kaitlin, who is clearly disappointed by the night not going in her favour. The drinks keep coming and then Dean decides to take Roman home before he does something he'll regret in the morning.

Seth and I are finally alone and I think it's time I get some answers. Tonight, with the help alcohol, has brought Seth and I much closer. "Why did you save me anyway" I ask through slightly slurred speech. Seth looks me straight in the eye's. "Would you have preferred if I left you in the ring with that monster, God forbid things would have gotten a whole lot worse if I did" "Well, you were the last person I would have seen coming to help me" "Why is that" he says smiling a little "Coz your kinda mean" I say causing Seth to laugh. "You need to get a little tougher that's all" he assures me. "I am tough. . look at these" I say before flexing my bicep, "Oh yeah, look at mine" he says before doing the same. I moan and through my head back. "what?" Seth questions. "Your like the biggest tease" I moan, staring in his direction. "Say's the girl in the tight t-shirt" he retorts. "Ya know, I thought I understood guys before I met you Seth and now I'm back to freakin square one" "Your a lot drunker than you look Kelly" he says as he stand's up. I watch him with eager eye's, I know whats going to happen, the same thing that happens when I go out with other guys, he's going to take advantage of the fact that I'm very drunk but Seth Rollins continues to surprise me. He grabs me in his hands and gently and escorts me out of the booth. "Who are you and what have you done with Seth" I say, prying another giggle from his lips. "Seth's here but Kelly isn't" He says looking down at me by his side"Oh so your a comedian too"

Unlike the the last elevator ride we took together earlier this same day, when I kept a distance from him, now I'm relying on him to keep me from falling over myself. But has has failed to keep me from falling because I _have_ fallen. . . .for him.


	5. The Spark

...

Chapter 5

...The Spark...

I wake up laying face down in my king-size bed with an equally king-size headache.

Like I've done every morning for the past two years, I stretch my fingers out across the the silky canvas cover of the mattress, seeking the warmth of another. I run my fingers along my pillow and down between sheets, smiling to myself as I brush the fabric. My eye's shoot open as my fingers come into contact with hot, hard flesh. I almost fall out of the bed once I notice who's beside me. I'm laying in bed, in my red lace bra and panties with Seth Rollins. Who also seems to be wearing very little. I've done this before, I have always regretted it, but on this warm L.A. morning, I hope that I have done the unspeakable with this man. I could sneak away, but I can't. I guess whatever friendship we had last night is over. . . . . but I'm comforted by the fact that he most likely fell asleep watching over me.

I slowly shift to look at him. His hair tangled over his face in a clash of blonde and black, laying on his side. I can smell him, his scent that I have become accustomed to. The gray silk cover's are shamelessly resting on his chiseled waist. I find myself lost in a stunning gaze, but I want to see his face. I run my fingers across his forehead, parting the clash of is two-toned locks. My lips part slightly as I stare at him. Seth's brown eye's complete the breathtaking sight. "What's up with us and staring" Seth says as he drags his fingers through his hair. "I was staring at the bruise on your head" I say through an uncontrollable smile. "We both know there's no bruise. . . .your staring" he says propping himself up his arm. "Can't a woman not stare at a beautiful man" I say laying my head down on the pillow. Were both lost in each others eye's and I don't know what to do. Before I can think Seth begins to act, lowering his head to mine. "Kelly," he whispers, his face only inches from mine as the warmth of his breath lights me up like a candle. A rush of heat starts in my chest and slowly spreads throughout my body, reaching every last limb. I can feel his eyes watching my every move, from the slight twitch of my lip to the way my rib cage rises and falls as I breathe. He leans forward slowly, his hand brushing the loose strands of blonde hair from my face and in an instant his lips are on mine. They're rough and smooth, the're perfect. He moves them around in circles and my heart swells. His breathing is deep and loud in my ear. He moans and so, I do too. His arm curls around my waist and he tugs me closer as our kiss becomes deeper and rougher. I gently brake apart, pressing my palm into his chest. He opens his deep brown eye's and looks cravenly into mine. "What!" he whispers, unsure why I've broken away, I give him a winning smile and shake my head, Our lips meet one last time, this time a soft and gentle peck before we remove ourselves from the bed.

"Just to let you know, I could have stayed there all day with you in that bed" Seth says as he pulls his pants up and fixes them to his waist. I turn to him, I have to know. "Seth. . . .did we?" My voice was quiet, I couldn't finish the sentence. He shakes his head "We didn't". I finish tugging my skin tight jeans passed my thighs and button them at my waist. I'm actually surprised. I breath out a restrained sigh of mingled regret and relief. Seth watches my reaction, amused. I grab my tight tee from the floor and pull it over my head, Before I can pull the top over my breasts, Seth clashes his lips into mine. His kiss is strong and passionate, He pulls away, resting is forehead on mine. "Why can't we just do it right now" "Give me a minute, . . . .I'll think of a reason" I say, once again getting lost in his eye's. "Okay, I can wait" Seth tells me pulling my tee down to my waist. Leaving me wanting him.

"Are you going to show me the rest of your pad" he says fixing his belt. "Oh okay sure, well this is my bedroom and this is my bed" I say, patting the covers. "It's a nice bed, very comfortable" he says with a wink. "Come on I'll show you the rest of the house" I show him all the upstairs rooms and bathroom before we come down stairs. Our tour finishes in the back garden over-looking the pool. "So whats _is_ this" I ask, implying the situation between us. "What's _this? _" Seth asks looking confused. "_This_ between us, where is it going" "Kelly, your not just another girl, I want this to be something". he says. I can see how content he is, thinking about some future we may have together. And the way I woke up this morning with him laying next to me is something I've wanted for a long time. Seth can see the confusion in my face. "Do you get it?" he says, storming over and pulling me close him. Then his eyes again, staring into mine."I get it" I whisper, laying my head on under his chin.

We hear the sound of keys being thrown on the counter top inside the house. "Kellz, you home?" Nikki's voice calls from inside. Before Seth and I pull away, she catches us locked in embrace. "Oh crap sorry, I can go if you like" she says as she points to the front door. "It's okay, I was just going, I have to be at the gym before 11." Seth pulls away from me, leaving a gentle kiss on my lips. Seth walks over to Nikki and shakes her hand. "Byeee" Nikki calls after him as he shuts the front door. Her eye's shoot back over to me. I raise my hands up in the air in submission "Did Kelly get the -D-" she says with a giggle. "Nope and it's too early for sex talk" I walk passed Nikki and enter the living room."Kelly, you have a lot of explaining to do, and you'll explain -in detail- while we drink an espresso martini"

Nikki and I flop down on the couch with our espresso's "Okay go" Nikki says folding her arms."I woke up and he was there, and when he woke up, we kissed a little" "So your saying, you guys didn't do the dirty deed last night" I nod my head. "He brought me home and I think I asked him to stay, so he did" "And no funny business" "Nope" "I'm sooo freakin disappointed in you" Nikki says sipping her espresso, I can't help but laugh at her.


	6. Promise To Protect

...

Chapter 6

...Promise To Protect...

I let out a stressful puff of air as I stand in front of the locker-room mirror. Tonight's the last Monday Night Raw before Summerslam and I'm facing Paige, one on one. It gives me a chance to get to know how she moves in the ring before I face her on Sunday. I've been watching her this past few weeks, she's getting cocky but she still remains calm and collected. If I can pick up the win tonight, it will knock her her back down to size.

As I stand in the mirror fixing my hair and ring gear, I see the door behind me open. It's Seth!. He gives me a grin in the mirror and approaches me from behind. "You look great, orange leather is a good look on you" he says wrapping his sweat beaded arms around my waist. Seth and The Shield have been addressing the WWE universe about what Triple H did last week. "What did you say, out there" I ask brushing his arm. "Well I told him that what he did to you was. . . unforgivable and I can't wait until Summerslam, so I can teach him a lesson" "Do you think he'll come after me again", Seth shakes his head and rests his chin on my shoulder. "Lets drop this, I don't like talking about it" he says before spinning me around. "If there is a next time and he does come after you, I'll break his legs. . . ." I raise my eyebrow. "I'm very protective over whats mine" he says brushing a strand of hair from my face. I feel so protected and secure when I'm around him, I never want him to let me go. "I can't keep my hands off you . . . .and that outfit is making it much harder". He brings his head down, level with mine.

He traces his tongue along my bottom lip pleading for access. I smile and shake my head, "Quit being such a tease" he whispers. Time stands still as our lips moved together sweetly making me forget how annoying he is. His lips are so soft and urgent on mine, as if he was trying to express all that he feels for me in that single moment. I could feel him smiling which made me smile too. I pulled away, my forehead leaning against his'. He smiles genuinely, making his already beautiful deep brown eyes, even more beautiful. I can't keep myself from smiling, "your soooo annoying." I gaze into his eyes as he utters one word to me "mine".

I give up and rest my head on his shoulder. He hugs me tightly. "Good luck tonight" "Thanks" I reply, remembering that I actually have to break away from him. Before I pull away from Seth's embrace, I notice a muscly figure in a suit, passing by the door. It's Triple H. He doesn't walk on, he stands, watching my happiness drift slowly away as he shakes his head in disapproval. Then he walks on leaving me with a sick feeling deep in my gut, like I've been kicked.

Seth takes a step back noticing my sudden flood of fear, "Kelly, are you okay" he says placing his hands on my shoulders. He spins around to look out the door, where my eyes still gaze. "Yeah, I'm fine" I reassure him, brushing his cheek with my palm. "Good!"

I make my way to the gorilla position with Seth by my side. "Good luck again" he says pulling me close by the hand as he kisses my cheek. "I'll see you later, babe". I nod my head, feeling too nervous to speak back to him.

I notice Paige standing by the stage with the Divas Title slung over her shoulder. This championship has caused so much animosity in the Divas Division and being the champ put a huge bulls-eye on your back. Paige is the one to beat. We stand for a moment in awkward silence. "Good luck out there" I utter, grasping her attention. "You don't have to put _the act _on in front of me Kelly" she replies. "What _act _?" I ask, clearly confused of her sudden accusation. "Oh that whole, innocent act, it's getting really old". I furrow my eye brows. Before I can open my mouth, her entrance music comes on and she is ushered out onto the stage. It's not long before I'm moved to do the same.

_Holla Holla Holla_

I make my way down the ramp, brushing my hands along the crowd and walk up the steel steps. I mount the turnbuckle and give the crowd my signature smile and wink.

As I hop down off the turnbuckle and turn towards Paige, I notice a swell of anger build up on her face as the referee sounds the bell and the match begins. Paige doesn't waste any time. She runs towards me, clutches me by my hips and with both hands, plants me onto the mat. Pounding at my face, screaming in anger. I protect myself with my forearms, blocking her punches. Paige rolls off me and onto her feet, at first I struggle to find my footing, feeling groggy, but I make to my feet. We clutch each other by the shoulders but Paige proves to be stronger than I thought, pushing me into the corner of the ring. The ref makes her step back. I use this as my opening. I run towards her and jump her, raining fists down on her, helplessly. I bring Paige to her feet but timing fails and Paige whips my legs out from under me. I hear Micheal Cole shout "PAIGE TURNER, . . . .IT'S OVER" as Paige holds my leg up for a pin. "ONE-TWO-THREE". Paige's hand is held up in victory, but it's not her entrance music that rings throughout the Arena.

_Behold the king The king of kings_

Triple H saunters down to the ring as Paige makes a quick escape with her title, he's not here for her. I scrape my feeble body over to the corner, and sit up in a sitting position with my knees tucked up to my chest. He's not looking for a mic, not this time. And now I get it, The Shield are at the top of their game, nothing can bring them down. He's using me to get at The Shield, at Seth. By hurting me, he's hurting Seth. Triple H gets into the ring with a sinister smile plastered across his face, Batista, Randy Orton and The Wyatt's, are blocking all the barricades. "THIS IS JUST SICK" Jerry Lawler calls on, standing up from the announce table. He gets as far as the steel steps, but one stern look from the Wyatt family brings him back to his table. Boos ring out through the arena along with chants for The Shield to make an appearance.

_Sierra Hotel Indio Echo Lima Delta SHIELD_

I shut my eye's tightly as utter carnage and chaos breaks out on the outside of the ring. The Shield, along with The Usos and John Cena take to Evolution and The Wyatt Family.

After what seems like forever. I notice a dark figure approach me. The figure offers me his hand as let out a sharp scream when he touches my raw body, then the man becomes noticeable. Seth picks me up and I look out upon the mound of scattered bodies laying outside the ring, my tormentors included. As I peer over the edge of the top ring rope, I notice Seth, lost in a gaze, staring at me from across the ring. For the sake of both our carriers and personal life, I hope that he can constrain himself. As the entire WWE Universe, the whole locker room and his fellow Shield members look on, he run towards me and clutches me by the waist, pulling me tightly into him. I look into his eyes and slowly shake my head, "Not here" I whisper. This only makes him smile and crash is lips onto mine. Seth is lost in utter passion, rubbing his hands roughly along my body, At first I try to fight it, but the crowds reaction only add flame to the burning fire. As he pulls away the crowd woos and cheers like never before. Roman and Dean enter the ring, They get caught up in boyish banter, slapping Seth on the back. I slip away. He turns to find me. But I'm long gone. . .


	7. Only Love Can Hurt Like This

...

Chapter 7

...Only Love Can Hurt Like This...

******Authors note included at the bottom. . .**  


A beautiful woman once said, "A wise girl kisses but doesn't love, listens but doesn't believe, and leaves before she is left"

As I race through the locker room halls, this is all I can think about. I'm not running because I'm embarrassed, I'm not running because I'm scared, I'm running because I'm in love. I don't like commitment, my past relationships have been bad, like _really _bad, but when I see Seth, I think about this love, because he has taught me that love still exists after I thought it never could again. I love him and it really scares me.

I don't even know where my feet are taking me but they don't stop moving. I feel like my heart is firmly resting in my throat, beating and beating, making my mind numb.

My breathing starts to steady as I reach the Divas locker room. I rush in and lock the door behind me. I grab a hoodie and zip it up over my bear abdomen and place my things untidily in my bag. I unlock the door and rush out. Keeping my head down, to avoid the WWE Promo camaras.

I crash into Seth. His look of concern and sympathy makes me feel a whole new emotion. I feel really selfish. He has put his carrier on the line for me twice already and I repay him by running away. "I'm sorry" he utters. The man apologies to me like he has done something wrong, him being so sweet makes me feel even worse. "You have nothing to say sorry about,. . .I'm in the wrong". I notice Seth becoming uneasy, I can tell that he thinks I'm going to break up with him. As he furrows his brows, thinking about which break up line I'm going to use but I put end his misery.

I step up on my toes and kiss him gently on the lips. "I'm sorry". A smile plasters across his face.

But he doesn't know how I feel, I love him and I don't want to scare him away. I look into his pleading brown eyes, as I beg my body to just ask the simplest question. Do you love me? It's such a simple question that may mean nothing to him and force this . . . ._relationship_ to nothing. I don't want that.

"I love you" he says pulling me back to realization. I give him a winning smile and crash my lips into his. I stand on my toes with my arms draped around is neck. "I love you too, I think that's why I ran away" I whisper. "Why would you run away" "I wasn't sure if you felt the same" "Well I do, sooo what now?" "I don't know" I giggle. I have never experienced love, not like this.

"Well how about I take you out tonight" he says handing me my bag from the floor. "Yeah, that sounds great" I reply, taking the bag from his hand. "Okay I'll pick you up at your hotel and decide where to go from there" I nod my head, biting my bottom lip. "Okay, see you then" he pulls me in and kisses my cheek.

Seth turns and runs down the hall, I notice him discretely punch the air in achievement.

* * *

"You need to put on something elegant" Nikki says holding up a long black dress. "I don't know. . . were just going out for something to eat, I mean. . ." "Trust me, I know what I'm doing" "She doesss" Brie exclaims from the bed, flicking through a fashon magazine. I slide the dress over my shoulders and brush it down my hips. "Oh my goodness Kell, you look amazing" "We can do your hair up but keep it a little teased" Brie says, pulling her hands through my hair."Some dangley ear-rings" "And a nice red lip".

They stand back and nod at their handy work and exchange a knuckle punch. "Wellll?, watcha think" Nikki says through her smile. "It's great I love it, I have no idea what would have done with out you guys" I turn from the mirror and through my arms around them. I know they have wanted me to be happy in a relationship for a long time and right now, they couldn't be happier for me. "If he takes you out to some shitty restaurant, I'll kill him" "Can you imagine Kelly sitting like this in some burger place" Brie jokes. "It's okay, I know where where we're going" I say, picking up my clutch bag. "Where?" "Some fancy place down on main" I notice the Bella's exchange sly looks and a little giggle. "What?" "Kelly he must _love _you or something, that place is really expensive" I laugh and shake my head. "I think you should go down to the lobby and wait for him to pick you up" Brie says ushering me out the door.

I step out of the elevator and onto the ground floor with my clutch bag resting under my arm. The lobby seems deserted, the only sound being the click of my heels on the marble tiles. I wait on a sofa by the entrance. I give myself time to relax and make sure I look okay. The Bella's really did a great job on me. The dress is beautiful, bear shoulders, low dip in the front, wavy with a distinct slit from my thigh to the bottom of the dress. I really don't know what I would have done without them. I'm a little cold though.

I notice a car pull up outside. The second I see him my body trembles and I get a hot flush. Seth cleans up well, It's the first time I've seen him with his hair back. He's wearing a white shirt with a black tie and a pair of fitted trousers. Its crazy how much one person can be on you mind. "You look amazing" Seth says kissing my cheek. "You look amazing too" I replay pulling his arm around my shoulder. He walks me out to his car, opening the door for me. Seth gets in the car. "Awww your such a gentleman" this pulls a little nervous laugh from his lips. "Have I told you how amazing you look tonight" he says fastening his seat belt. "Yes you have,. . . you seem really nervous" "I'm not" he exclaims. "That's sooooo cute". Seth and I begin to laugh before we drive off.

The restaurant is exactly how I imagined it, classy, elegant and really romantic. The aroma of gorgeous food coming from the kitchens. Seth and I approached the front desk. "Reservation for two" "Names please" "Rollins and Kelly" "Great sir and madame, this way". Seth and I follow the man, who leads us to a beautiful window seat, overlooking the city lights of Seattle Washington. "Okay Sir and Madame, please wait a moment and I'll be back to take your orders".

The remainder of the night goes great, full of laughter and excellent food with a sly kiss here and there. Afterward Seth escorts me out of the restaurant. "One more stop before I let you go" he says clutching my hand in his. "Lets go for a walk" He puts his arm around me as we walk down the Pier. "Your cold" Seth removes his coat and drapes it around me. I could walk with him for hours. Seth scoops me up off me feet and plants a passionate kiss on my lips. "Kelly Kelly" I stifle a laugh "Yeah, Seth Rollins"

"I love you"

"**Only Love Can Hurt Like This**"

**...Paloma Faith...**

I'd tell myself you don't mean a thing,

But what we got, got no hold on me

But when you're not there I just crumble

I tell myself that I don't care that much,

But I feel like I die till I feel your touch,

Only love, only love can hurt like this,

Only love can hurt like this

Must have been a deadly kiss

Only love can hurt like this

Say I wouldn't care if you walked away,

But every time you're there I'm begging you to stay,

When you come close I just tremble

And every time, every time you go,

It's like a knife that cuts right through my soul

Only love, only love can hurt like this

Only love can hurt like this,

Must have been a deadly kiss,

Only love can hurt like this,

Only love can hurt like this

Your kisses burn in to my skin,

Only love can hurt like this

But it's the sweetest pain,

Burning hot through my veins,

Love is torture makes me more sure

Only love can hurt like this,

Only love can hurt like this,

Must have been the deadly kiss,

Only love can hurt like this,

Only love can hurt like this,

Your kisses burning to my skin,

Only love can hurt like this,

Only love can hurt like this,

And it must have been the deadly kiss

**Authors Note **: Hay, I just put this song here at the end. If you don't know it you should really look it up, it's too beautiful. I think it fit's perfectly with the Seth and Kelly romance. I would also like to thank every one enjoying this story. I hope you like reading it as much as I like writing it ! Please Review, I love hearing from you and telling me what you think. It really means soo much to me.

Thank you and don't worry there's much more to come =)


	8. Heated Training

...

Chapter 8

...Heated Training...

"One. . . Two. . . Three. . .let's go Kelly where's your head at today" my coach spits at me as I plant my fists into the punching bag. "You want to be Divas Champion and this is how you train" he adds prodding me in the rib. "Sorry, I'm a little tired. What's gotten under your skin today?" "Because you're not trying". I begin to pick up my pace and through a few kicks. Coach claps his hand's and stands up to hold the swaying punching bag. "That's more like it firecracker" he chants, making me smile.

Seth is training across the gym. Coach wanted to know where my head was at, try over there with my shirtless boyfriend. Every chance I got when I knew coach wasn't looking, I glanced at him admiring his fine architecture, sometimes our gazes would meet and he would wink or stick his tongue out, but he would never pull away from the weights.

"Twelve. . .Thirteen. . .Fourteen. . .awesome Kelly, keep that up" he says before jogging towards the men's room. I decide to take a break also. I flop down onto a bench and relax myself. Breathing in and out and tightening my ponytail behind my head. It suddenly becomes harder to breathe as a pair of sweat beaded arms wrap around my chest from behind. Seth brings his head down and rains kisses across my jaw line and towards my neck. "I'm thirsty" he moans, "What are you thirsty for" I giggle "You and some water" he replies with a cheeky laugh. I take the lid off my water and swallow three longing gulps before passing the bottle to him. I watched him through his head back and down the water in one go. When the bottle emptied he moaned contently.

"Your coach is an asshole" he blurted out as he rubbed his face stressfully. "I know, but he's an excellent motivator". "I think I should train you, in the ring over there" he pointed. At that moment two male boxers were exiting the ring. "Let's have a match right now" Seth says as he stands up "Come on, Kelly Kelly versus Seth Rollins" he added. I laugh and we both begin to make our way over to the ring. "What if my coach comes back" "I doubt _Mr Muscle _will mind if I borrowed you for some _real _training" he jokes as he enters the ring.

"Oh yeah, why he hell does your coach call you firecracker" "He has a nickname for everyone who comes here, he said he calls me firecracker because I'm always smiling. Which is totally ridiculous" "I think it's cute. . firecracker" he joked." "Oh God, please don't start that" "If you can pin me, I will never call you firecracker again, okay" "Deal !" I say through gritted teeth. "Lets go firecracker"

I clutch Seth by the shoulders and put him in a loose head lock. "Okay, this needs to be a little tighter" he comments. I tighten the hold and try to take him to the mat but he restrains himself. "That's good but, I could have broke out if I wanted to, don't give your opponent that much freedom" "I don't want to hurt you" I say, instantly retreating saying it allowed. Seth laughs, "Kelly, you won't hurt me ,. . . . let's try some ground submissions". Seth lays me on my back and interlinks my shoulder with his arms. "If I were to pull on here, it would. . .hurt". I let out a painful grown causing Seth to roll off me. "Oh crap, are you okay babe". I roll on top of him and pin his arms above his head. "I've never been better, but now Seth Rollins is in trouble, shoulders on the mat" I lower my head to his and begin to kiss him passionately. "One. . Two. .Three" I groaned between breaths. "You win babe" Seth says admiring me from the floor.

Seth props himself up with his arms positioned behind him. Still straddled on his lap I pull him close and begin to kiss him, I move my lips in circles on his, his urgent lips part as his tongue enters my mouth. A week ago I would have pulled way, but there's no secret anymore, we don't have to hide our passion. This moment quickly becomes much more heated than I intended as Seth wraps one arm around my waist and the other hand grabbed a fist full of my blonde hair. "I love you I moaned" becoming unaware of my surroundings. Seth places me on my back and crawls on top of me. Skin was on skin, I could feel the contractions of his muscles on mine as our kisses became even more intense.

"God Damn It Kelly" coach shouts as he storms across the gym. "Oh crap" Seth whispers dis-mounting me. I bury my face into my hands in uncontrollable laughter. Seth rolls out of the ring and shakes my coaches hand "Firecracker is an excellent kisser" he joked before jogging to the men's locker room.

"Kelly, I though I told you to stay training" coach says with his hand placed firmly on his forehead. "How can I train without my coach" I retort, "Fair enough, lets get back to work"

**Authors Note**: Okay, this chapter was a little more fleshed out in my head. Sorry it was so short. I guess you could call it a "filler" chapter. But I do have a few ideas for upcoming chapters and I want to know how everyone feels about it. Firstly, a really intense romance scene and secondly a Seth POV (point of view). I personally feel he's getting a little lost and his character isn't coming across that well. I am a huge fan of Kelly Kelly and this story was intentionally ment for her and her only. But I don't just feel the **need **for a Seth POV, I actually **want **to write one. With regards to the intense romance scene, I probably would have done it anyway, because I love all that crap. I'm not asking for permission, ( it's my story lol ) but more of a "how do you feel about it" kind of thing. So, to conclude my ranting, I have one final question, that you can answer in the reviews / message me.

1. How far can I go with this intense scene ? ( I won't make it awkward . . .I promise). Your opinion means a lot to me so tell me how you feel about both the Seth POV and romance scene. **Thank you xxx.**


	9. Crimson

...

Chapter 9

...Crimson...

"The following is a divas battle scheduled for one fall. . . and it is for the WWE Divas Championship"

I wait anxiously backstage, watching the monitors to see Paige entering the ring. I've never been so nervous. It's not only because I'm competing for the Divas title, but it's the first time the WWE Universe will have seen me since last week, when I kissed Seth Rollins publicly, it makes me sick to my gut, thinking that they would do anything but cheer for me.

_Holla Holla Holla_

My entrance music plays as I set foot the huge stage, surprisingly I'm greeted by massive cheers, louder than ever before. This is far from what I was expecting. I skip down the ramp, waiving my hands and flashing the crowd a winning smile.

As I make my way up the steel steps. a -#Selly- sign catches my eye. It's only been a week and now a whole new movement is in play. I mount the turnbuckle and greet my cheering fans with my signature smile and wink. I notice another Seth and Kelly sign, this time a freeze frame shot of us kissing last monday.

My euphoric happiness comes to a crashing ending as I face my opponent. Paige. When I returned to the WWE, I was there to witness Paige's, amazing win over AJ. But tonight is when it comes full circle. Her reign ends and I become, _two time _divas champion.

It's clear to anyone that I am ready for this, I have my game face on and I'm prepared for anything. The referee sounds the bell and the match begins. I waste no time in getting to Paige, pouncing on her, crashing us both to the mat, I fly my fists down on her and quickly step to my feet as the ivory skinned champion does the same. Paige lunges at me with a massive fist, I skillfully avoid it. Her body sways with impressive velocity and I dropkick her into the corner. Mounting the ropes, I manoeuvre behind her, But Paige knows what's coming. She grabs a fist full of my hair and pulls me over her shoulder, crashing to the floor. "And Kelly takes a nasty fall" Cole chants from the announcer table. That reminds me how unusually quiet King is, It's a sure sign of jealously that his favourite WWE diva is "off the market".

Paige continuously smashes her foot into my stomach, and finishes by presses down on my neck, It doesn't take long for the ref to pull her away, why does she hold so much hate towards me? I regain my footing as Paige lunges and me with another hard fist, this time my nimble body fails to avoid the fist. Smashing into my face with tremendous force. I fall to the floor, kicking my feet in pain. Paige is pushed away as I compose myself. She's snapped my nose,. . . . . . . . . why is there so much blood?

I stand up, as the crimson stream flows down my chin, mingling with the sweat of my chest. Paige stands on "Call it quits, Kelly" she shouts. I don't reply but shoot her the most enraged look I could muster. I storm over to her and swing my sweaty palm across her face. Paige, now looking almost as angry as me knocks me to the floor. This doesn't even look like a match anymore, it looks like a back ally brawl. Clawing, hair pulling, screaming, kicking, slapping. I want to **finnish **this. I gracefully roll around her and interlock my shoulder with her arm. I pull on her arm, Paige releases a relentless scream before tapping the mat. The ref rings the bell

_Holla Holla Holla_

"The winner of this match and your new WWE Divas Campion, Kelly Kelly" I smile as the ref raises my hand and gives me my prize. The Divas Championship. My smile however, is not only forced but bloodstained. Like pearls in a puddle of crimson blood.

I roll under the bottom rope, exiting the area as fast as I can, Begging not to be interrupted by evolution before their match with the shield. I can feel a sharp pain in my throat as I saunter up the ramp. A pain not inflected, I won't cry !

On the stage, I turn to the applauding audience who have witnessed one of the most sinister and grueling Divas matches of all time. I raise the title above my head in victory.

I walk backstage, my head hanging. "Kelly, honey" I hear a voice call. It's the Bella's. When I see them, I break down, crying. . harder and harder and they do the same. "That can't have been easy" Brie whines "NO it wasn't, just look at her" Nikki says between breaths. They pull away, and I show the cause of our torment, the title, what every Diva wishes they held. "We're so proud of you,Kel" "Thanks, I love you guys. . . . lets sit down" I sniffle. Feeling slightly light-headed.

The Bella's notice Seth before I do and walk away but not before they lunge in for another warm hug. Seth approaches me with a sorrowful expression as the Bella's kiss goodbye,"We'll get you a jacket" Nikki says wiping her eyes.

Seth sits down on a chair beside me and scratches his beard. "I'm not going to ask are you okay, I already know the answer" Seth puts his arm around my shoulder and kisses me gently on my cheek. "I'm fine" I reply. I have never been the type of person to express my feelings, Seth knows that. "Your not fine, but I guessed you would say that" he says as he tightens the space between us. Seth lifts his head noticing Roman and Dean walking to us. "You okay Kelly" Roman asks clearly concerned "Never been better" I reply with a smile."Time to head out there Seth" Dean adds slapping Seth on the shoulder. All three men stand up, looking extremely powerful as I stare up at them from the chair. "Kelly, we want you to watch this" Seth says pointing to a nearby monitor. I stand up, "They won't even look at you by the time we're finished with them" he adds.

The three kevlar cladded men leave to make their entrance.

As they leave, the Bell's return with my jacket and some wipes. It's not long before the WWE promo cameras appear to catch a glimpse of the new Divas Champion, watching the ring to witness the demise of her tormentors. The image of me looking on is projected onto the titantron in the area, puting extra pressure on the shield to get the win. "It all ends tonight Kelly" Brie reassures me. "Lets hope so" I reply, with a lump in my throat.

It's unlike Stephanie to be out there with evolution, lets hope for her sake she doesn't try anything!

The bell rings and the match begins. The rage and anger on both sides is present as they viciously fight on. I never leave the monitor, wishing the match over, so Seth an I could go home.

Twenty minutes in I notice Stephanie interrupting the flow the match. It annoys my a little but I swallow my anger. They she does it again, distracting the ref as the Shield try to pin. I restrain myself. I notice Stephanie searching under the ring, and I snapped. "Kelly. .No!" Nikki shouts as I sit up.

I clutch the title in my hand and race towards the gorilla position. . . . . . . .


End file.
